Just Call Me Beautiful
by CloseToFlying
Summary: "Is it wrong to want to have a perfect dance with the right guy and have him call you beautiful just once? Even if it's only for one night?"  "Ginny. You are beautiful."


**A/N: So here's my second songfic. It's a Blaise/Ginny, I refuse to call them Dinny because that sounds like ditzy. Anyways... it's hard to make songfics un-corny so this is my second one corny one as well... I'll try a different one to a certain song later. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and _B-e-a-utiful_ is the property of Megan Nicole... buy it on iTunes, it's really good!**

_She read me the note he left on her bed  
>Snuck in <em>_her room__ right after she left  
>And put petals on <em>_the ground__  
>Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall<br>I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in __love__  
>And where is he now<em>

Ginny Weasley sat in Hermione's dormitory, half-listening to her best friend ramble on about how Draco was so sweet, how he'd snuck into her room and turned it sappy. Well, to be technical, she'd said "sweet" but Ginny hadn't heard that. She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

_So help me God, I'm jealous of my best friend and the Amazing Bouncing Ferret-turned-good-boyfriend Draco Malfoy. I should not be jealous of that!_

She nodded and smiled at the right moments. When Hermione finally took a breath, she spoke.

"I'm going to go hang out with Blaise. You should find Draco and thank him." She blurted and hurried out while Hermione pondered this.

She ran into the Slytherin in the hall. Literally. Blaise smirked a greeting, and then the mask fell away to reveal his annoyance. He grabbed her wrist half-dragging her down the corridor.

"You have to save me! Draco's droning on about 'Mione, and he's coming to find her."

Ginny laughed. "I just told her to go find him and thank him for his gift." Her smile wavered, but she kept it up, as she thought about her bout of jealousy. Not at all because she liked the Malfoy, but because she wondered whether she'd every fall in love.

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat  
>Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing<br>And I've never been where they are_

The happy couple had roped her into sitting with them, only to ignore her as they laughed together. Blaise walked into the library. She looked up hopefully.

"Save me!" she mouthed.

He smirked and seemed to debate leaving her there –it was a running joke they had- but then walked over and caught their attention as well.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be stealing Ginny. She promised to help me with my Patronus."

They walked away and Ginny hugged him when they were alone. "I could kiss you for saving me. They're so annoying sometimes!"

Blaise shook his head. "Red! Be more supportive." He fake-scolded.

"Never. I am plenty supportive." She smirked. "So where are we going to hide?"

"Well, Hermione's going to have the library, Draco's going to be in the dungeons, which leaves the Owlery." He mused. "Neither of them go up there."

_I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to __breathe__  
>I wanna be lost in love<br>I wanna be your dream come true  
>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<br>Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<em>

Ginny sat on her broom, almost lounging, as she looked for some way to amuse herself. She finally gave up, she'd been flying for hours, and it wasn't very fun all alone.

She landed and found a note where she had put her school robes.

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower._

She recognized the handwriting immediately and put her robes back on, covering her shorts and tank top.

Ginny walked into the Astronomy Tower, she found him sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. She sat down next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She knew without speaking what happened, it was all people were talking about.

"My mother…" he didn't finish his thought, and she didn't ask him to.

"I know Blaise, I know." She whispered.

_And so I enter the roller coaster of No Return._

They sat there for a long time, ignoring all the classes they missed, and the two meals. Ron and Harry were sure to be furious that she'd "wasted" her day for a Slytherin, they refused to even acknowledge Hermione's existence.

_Friday night she wore his jersey to __the game__  
>In the <em>_front row__ screamin' out his name  
>As he turns to her and smiles<br>Everywhere I look people holding hands  
>When am I gonna get my chance at love<br>My chance at love_

Ginny sat next to Hermione. They were watching the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and Blaise and Draco were playing –obviously, Hermione was screaming his name oh joy.

She cheered for the Slytherins, Hufflepuff was supporting Slytherin as well, due to a major falling out with some Ravenclaws. Gryffindor however, firmly hated Slytherin.

She didn't know what she'd do when the Slytherins were playing Gryffindor. She'd be playing against two of her best friends.

Ginny purposely avoided looking around, she didn't want to see Lavender and Ron or Harry and Parvati being all mushy together.

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting  
>Try to pretend but it's <em>_not working__  
>I just wanna be where they are<em>

Ginny had been roped into the library again. She was their "cover" because Hermione had just made up with Ron and Harry. She didn't appreciate it very much; why didn't Hermione just stand up to them? Ginny did. Ron hated her being friends with _godforbid_ Slytherins, but she didn't care. Of course, he was Ginny's brother, and she didn't care much for his opinions.

_My heart is waiting for your love  
>My hand is waiting for your touch<br>My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

Merlin, Blaise must be really daft if he couldn't see how she felt about him. She refused to hope that he felt the same way, that way her heart wouldn't be crushed when he didn't.

Ginny had had _the dream_ again, and she wondered how much longer she'd be able to fake her feelings. It was getting harder, especially when they were alone.

_Beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful <em>

Ginny, in her purple dress sat outside on the steps leading to the Great Hall, trying not to cry. Blaise came out and sat beside her.

"What happened to Padma?" she asked.

He looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "She disappeared awhile ago."

"That's probably because my date seduced her." Ginny said scornfully.

Blaise's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What?"

"Is it wrong to want to have a perfect dance with the right guy and have him call you beautiful just once?" she asked. "Even if it's only for one night?"

"Ginny." He said seriously.

She looked up, surprised at the use of her name; he usually called her Red. "Yeah?"

"_You are Beautiful_." And he kissed her.


End file.
